Breaking the habit
by EverythingMarieSueIsn't
Summary: [ON HOLD]DMGW With the golden trio not returning to Hogwarts for their 7th year, Ginny's all by herself, but why's Malfoy back and what happens when they have to work together? And who is the new girl, and how come she's so unnatural? HBP spoiler
1. Runaway

**Disclaimer:** I do inot/i own Harry Potter &:co, Rowling does!… Though you have no idea how many times I've been writing to J.K for some borrowing…

**A/N** This is a DracoxGinny fic, with some other pairings in the background as the perfectionist in me must have it 2 and 2… It also contains HBP spoilers so if you haven't read it, cover you eyes and stand in the corner! Or, you can read it before you read this! If you want the suffering… But if you don't wanna know what's happening in it do NOT read more! Still there? Can't… stand… the… pressure! Your ilovely/i Dumbledore dies on page 596! I just saved you 4 stinkin' hours & 30 bucks… Be glad I didn't tell you that Snape killed him…

Now hush! It begins!

**-------------------------------------------------------- **

_It is better to have loved and lost than never to have lost at all._

_**Samuel Butler**_

**-------------------------------------------------------- **

It was that time of the year again. Everywhere was there muggles hurrying past you, blocking your way while they're running into King Cross. Draco loathed them. The way they were strutting around, feeling important, having know idea of the threat hanging over their heads. He sighed, not even Draco Malfoy himself could ignore it. He walked in at King Cross seeing lots of Hogwarts students already, he was actually quite early. He smirked at the thought.

Narcissa Malfoy walked him, her ice-blue eyes fixed on platform nine & ¾, pulling her platinum-blonde hair back.

"Are you sure about this, Draco my love?" His mum asked in her throaty voice. She didn't even bother to look at him.

"Yes mother, I am." He said in a lazy voice. They had already gone through this. He was returning to Hogwarts, he wasn't his father's son. "I'm returning to Hogwarts, I'm no bloody deatheater!" He continued frustrated, earning scared looks from muggles around them.

"I know your not, honey." She still focused on the barrier between platforms ten and nine. "I just don't want to get you into some kind of trouble." They stood in front of the massive brick wall now. She finally turned and looked at him.

"Take care!" She said and squeezing him in a fast hug, letting go as fast as she had embraced him.

"You to mum, I don't want anything to happen to you!" He looked right into her eyes with his steel-grey. She looked up at him, he had been so tall.

"I promise." She whispered. "No hurry up!" He smiled a warm smile to her, promising he would never do that to another human but oh so wrong he was…

**-------------------------------------------------------- **

"To dangerous, hell it is!" A frustrated redhead was looking around after her backpack only seeing her trunk. "Sending me back to Hogwarts while the "golden" trio seeks adventure…"

She sighed not seeing it and turned to go through the barrier again, colliding with a long light-blonde man. Their collision was so hard that they both flew in opposite directions. She sat up immediately.

"Malfoy! Out of my way!" She was always annoyed because her trunk was missing, and she didn't need to be more delayed then she already was.

"Nice to see you too Weasel." He smirked as he slowly stood up again and dusted of his shirt. She gave him a dark look. He didn't take notice. He took his luggage trolley and waved it before him and it began to move forward to the scarlet Hogwarts Express as he followed it.

"Selfish jerk! To lazy to push it himself…" Ginny muttered under her breath as she hurried

out to look for her trunk.

**-------------------------------------------------------- **

"I'm telling you Blaise! She's just getting worse since my father is gone!" Draco leaned back in the comfortable seats in the compartment.

"She cares about you Draco! Is that an impossible thing for you? I will gladly change if you want to!" Blaise was getting very annoyed on Draco.

"No I'm fine thank you Blaise!" Blaise rolled his eyes at the sarcastic Draco.

"When will you grow up?" He looked out at the moving landscape outside the window.

"Hard to do that when the only purpose with your life is to inherit the evilness…" Draco also took a look outside, making him a bit ill actually. He looked serious at Blaise.

"Well Draco, I know this is going to be hard for you but, you have a choice you know, mate!"

"Yeah I know but, it's kind of hard with everyone already looking at you as you've murdered someone!" Draco shouted, waking the sleeping Crabbe & Goyle who half rose when realizing it was nothing and sat down again.

"But you haven't Draco! You didn't I was Snape! Be happy!" Blaise threw his arms up in the air. Draco just muttered when suddenly a pitch voice flew into the compartment.

"Oh Draco?" Draco eyes widened as he heard Pansy's voice.

"Help!" He hissed looking around alarmed.

""Sorry dear Pansy, but he's on the loo!" Blaise, the savior, raised his eyebrows too Malfoy.

"Believe you owe me one, mate."

**-------------------------------------------------------- **

**a/n** Do you think I shall continue? The review and tell me! Please! I have the almighty Christmas tree branch!


	2. One step closer

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill! Well even if you don't I'm not repeating it cause I don't remember myself… Yeah right now I'm sick so it will probably be an update like every day… I mean it sucks to be sick; I'm freezing like hell here! The only thing cheering me up is Linkin Park though… They are the best! You probably wonder why I'm writing this bullshit? It's because I want you to suffer! Iäm distracting you! Bwahahahahahahaha! And yeah, J.K hasn't answered on my letters to her… So she still owns Harry Potter…

**--------------------------------------------------------**

_Someone's boring me. I think it's me._

_**Dylan Thomas**_

**--------------------------------------------------------**

"It just not fair!" Ginny outburst. She, Neville and Luna were sitting in a compartment in the back of the train. "It's not like I don't know how to defend myself! I know as much spells as them, and more then Ron!" She snapped, sinking back into her seat, crossing her arms over her chest. Luna giggled at her statement. Ginny was expecting Luna's bag after a quill.

"Well, if you have these splendid arguments, why are you still here?" Ginny didn't answer, she just muttered under her breath.

"Stupid mother… Harry thinking he can dump me and pick me up afterwards… Ron's a jerk… Poor Hermione…" Though Luna only heard; Stupid, Harry and jerk, so she could guess what she meant. But Neville looked worried.

"Now Neville, she doesn't mean those things, don't get upset!" Luna she said brightly.

"Ginny are you sure they're not doing it because they care about you? He asked carefully.

"Not you to Neville! I at least though that you would be on my sid…" She stopped right in her sentence. She took up her hand as if something had bit her. She looked like she was going to throw up. Luna tossed her precious _Quibbler_ on the seat next to her in the same moment as Neville turned away his head. Ginny suddenly throwed up on the floor and sunk down on the floor.

"What happened? Oh my God Gin! Are you alright?" Luna looked at the rather green-pale Ginny who sat shivering on the floor.

"Neville, go find a teacher! It is probably a Mockflax!" Luna sat down beside Ginny, comforting her as she started to cough.

"I-I'll Be right back!" Neville said, without reflecting on the Mockflax. He hurried out of the compartment and out in the corridor. He ran as fast as she could towards the prefect's compartment in the front of the train, dodging students as he did.

" 'Scuse me! Pardon! Out of my way!" When all of a sudden he ran into someone's chest.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

A memo zoomed past the dark boy's head before he snapped it out of the air. Draco looked up at him with his eyes narrowing to dangerous slits.

"It's a meeting in compartment A, right this moment for the teachers and the Head boy." Blaise said bored. Draco breathed out and sat up.

"Better get going then shouldn't I?" He smirked and got out of the compartment. He hadn't got far when a sudden impact made him fly right into the wall.

"Longbottom!" He shouted angrily.

"S-So sorry M-Malfoy, but I must fetch a teacher! Longbottom stood up again and were starting to walk past Draco. Draco stood up in the way of him, though Draco was longer then Longbottom, were Longbottom bigger then him.

"Sorry Longbottom but the teacher's is having a meeting, where I was going to be if you hadn't ran over me." He said lazily. He hadn't bullied anyone the whole summer. Neville whitened.

"L-Let me through Malfoy o-or I'll hex you!" He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco's chest.

"What's the rush Longbottom and bee careful with that! I don't want my eye poked out." Draco smirked, Longbottom couldn't even hex him if he was as big as Crabbe.

"It's G-Ginny! She's ill! It's urgent! Out of the w-way!" Neville's voice maybe was shaking but his wand hand was stabile. The smirk on Draco's face faded a bit.

"Weaslette? But she seemed fine earl…" He cursed his sloppy tongue and his lip's were a thin line.

"Go to compartment A then Longbottom, there is all the teachers." He turned around and walked fast toward compartment Weasly's compartement with his black robe flowing after him, Neville turned and ran to the teacher compartment. Soon Draco were outside the compartment. Malfoy exchanged his worried expression to his famous smirk once again and made entrance.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

Dark dreams were haunting Ginny. Screams, wet hands dragging her deeper down. She tried to fight against them but it was useless. She was dragged down deeper in the darkness, hearing her mother's cries. She flew past Hermione who waved sad at her. Seeing Ron screaming after her or was it to someone beside her, and Harry picking her up just to drop her again with an evil grin. She fell deeper and deeper, getting goose skin. When she landed in someone's soft arms, looking into a pair of grey eyes…

"Ginerva Molly Weasly? Do you hear me?" The hoarse sound of an old male was digging in to Ginny's dizzy head, making the darkness clear.

"She's been like that since Neville left, professor!" This time a girl's voice made entrance into her brain, her head was throbbing and she tried to talk; only making troll'ish sounds.

"Thank you Ms. Lovegood! I'll take it from here." Now a smoother male voice was talking. Ginny felt herself float and started to turn, thinking she was falling again. She opened her eyes, seeing only darkness. She screamed. She was quickly put lower down to the ground again and a short little man peered down on her.

"Hush Ms. Weasly, nothing to worry about." He said softly. Ginny nodded and looked around, seeing that she was outside in the night. Mr Flitwick was hovering the stretcher beside him, waiting on someone. She turned the way he looked, seeing a big, silver shimmering dragon fly toward the castle. On her other side was the one conjuring the patronus, his blonde hair shimmering in the moonlight like a halo. She stared up at Malfoy whose eyes were fixed on the shimmering dragon. She then lay down again, exhausted and closed her eyes, never noticing that Malfoy looked down at her, worried. He on the other side never noticed how Flitwick looked at him with an amused expression on his small face.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

Draco had hurried into the compartment, seeing Loony Lovegood sitting on the floor with Weaslette's head in her lap. She looked suspiciously on him.

"I'm Head boy Looney, I'm here to help." He said irritated. He already regret that he sent Longbottom to the teachers. He kneeled beside Ginny and observed her. She was pale-greenish and was cold sweating. He pulled out his wand and draw it above Ginny mumbling spells under his breath, small green sparks coming out of the tip.

"Has anything unusual happened?" He finished the spells, and looked up in Looney's usual dreamy eyes who was exchanged with two worried tearstained eyes.

"She was looking inside my backpa… Gasp!" She grabbed her bag and took carefully out a small little animal, looking like a pygmypuff, but instead of fluff was there thorns. It had small red eyes and looked fierce fully at Draco.

"Is that a Mockflax!" His eyes widened, knowing what can happen if they don't get help quickly. Luna nodded sadly.

"Yes, it was to madam Pomfrey, she wanted to have the thorns as they are healing when dried." She whispered.

"Doesn't look healing to me." He stood up as professor Flitwick hurried into the compartment.

"Draco what have you done?" He said in a hoarse but still high pitched voice.

"He hasn't done anything professor, he was checking Ginny." Luna came to his rescue, and Draco was feeling a bit uncomfortable. He didn't need backup from _Looney_!

"That's good Draco, now help me with a stretcher." Flitwick was doing the same thing Draco had done, 2 minutes ago. Draco conjured a stretcher.

"It's from a Mockflax professor." He said in a voice he thought sounded normal, but he couldn't hide his worries. A Mockflax epidemic wasn't good.

"It is it. Well we are here now, we'll let the kids go of first and you and I, Draco, will take her up to the castle later." Flitwick was worried, he knew what Mockflax bites can do if it hit really bad. Malfoy gaped but closed his mouth quickly, Malfoy's don't gape, even if he didn't want to be a Malfoy anymore.

"But professor…"

"Just do it Malfoy!" Luna was surprised over the strict voice Flitwick uttered and hurried to pick Ginny's, her and Neville's things and got out.

"Oh and Ms. Lovegood? Don't tell anyone yet…"

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N **Ok, I have no more ideas yet and I don't really know what gonna happen with her, though I have some small things taking form in my marvellous brain! And you know this is coming… Read & review! Have an Idea? Help me! I've only got one review yet and I thank you _Dumbledore's Troop! _Hugs!


	3. Faint

**Disclaimer: **You may wonder why I am still writing on this story when there see,s to be no viewers? Well that is an excellent question my friend! It is actually a quite simple answer on a complex question like that… Cause I want to! Why do you care! Bwahahahahahaha! Now where was I? Yes the distraction heheh…

**--------------------------------------------------------**

_I don't know if God exists, but it would be better for His reputation if He didn't._

**_Jules Renard_**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

"Where is she?"

"I heard it was one of Hagrid's beast's…"

"No it was a deatheater!" Rumours were whispering by the students in the Great hall. Professor McGonagall decided to make her speech. As she stood up the students went quiet one by one.

"Students! I welcome you back to Hogwarts! Many are returning to continue their study but some are completely new and by sitting with their new house which they will spend seven years in." She looked around the students and smiled. "And I know that there were rumours that we were closing but as you see, Hogwarts will stand as it always has done, and as it always will do! And I'm aware that our dear Ginny Weasley is in the hospital wing, and no! It wasn't an attack and it was definitely _not_ a deathea…" She silenced as Draco Malfoy swept into the room, making all the students turn their heads. He smirked and nodded to the teacher's table, making his way toward the Slytherin table. Settling down beside Blaise he yawned and lent back on his chair. McGonagall continued her speech.

"Now, as the new headmistress have I decided that things will keep going as usual and the…"

"What happened Draco?" Blaise cut her of as he whispered to Draco, looking around.  
"Happened what?" Draco snapped, he was tired and didn't want any questions.

"Hey don't blame me! I only know that you went to that meeting, and suddenly the train went faster and some minutes later were we here! And at the same time rumours were flying over our heads that something had happened to Weasel." He finished looking suspicious at Draco.

"Did you…"

"No! Blaise I was wandering to that meeting when Longbottom ran over me! He stuttered like a maniac about Weaslette being ill. And me, as the gentlemen I am." He smiled sourly. "Told Longbottom to hurry and tell a teacher while I went to check Weaslette." He leaned back balancing the chair on two legs. "And as I examined her, that _Looney_ girl told me it was a Mockflax." Blaise nodded darkly. He knew what a Mockflax meant.

"And professor _dwarf_ over there" he nodded toward the teachers table. "made me stay with him while my patronus called madam Pomfrey for help." His steel-grey eyes were glittering with amusement. He found the whole situation rather interesting. Now he had something to use against Gin… No _Weaslette_! She was a Weasel! Blaise observed him with narrowed eyes.

"I probably should have got the teacher's myself."

"So it was not…"

"No Blaise it wasn't!" Draco snapped. People were starting to move around them.

"I wouldn't even touch her with a stick…" He muttered when he got up.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

Dark dreams were haunting her again. Dragging her down, keep showing an angry Ron and a sad Hermione, and as always, in the end the evil grinning Harry, dropping her to the dark bottom. And always when she though it was the end of it, she was caught in the same soft arms as the first time she dreamt when she arrived at Hogwarts. It was no change this night. She bolted up, breathing heavily. She had having the same dream all over again the last week she had been here in the hospital wing. She sighed and sunk down into the pillows again.

_Flashback_

_The day after Ginny's hasty illness, Molly and Arthur Weasley had hurried into the hospital wing only to find their daughter unconscious with and worried madam Pomfrey by her side._

"_What has happened?" Mr. Weasly asked quietly but you could hear that he was trying to keep his voice under control._

"_My dear Ginny!" Mrs. Weasly started to sob. Madam Pomfrey smiled sad to them._

"_She was bitten by a Mockflax Mr. & Mrs. Weasley." She were really hoping that she would recover fully as she was rather fond of the fiery redhead, as most of the teacher's at the castle. Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened while Arthur Weasley stroke over his eyes with the hand he wasn't holding Molly in._

"_A MoxFlack? What is that?" Molly outburst._

"_A _Mockflax_ is an angry little animal Mrs. Weasley, which looks like a very small porcupine. It is a very magical animal with great healing skills in their thorns. To bad for young Ms. Weasley here, is that they are very fierce and their bite is very toxic. You shall be glad that they figured out what it was so quickly or else she could maybe not survive the night!" Madam Pomfrey was annoyed, not because Mrs. Weasley didn't understand, but at the fact that it was _her_ Mockflax that had poisoned their daughter. Molly gasped and held her husband tighter. Arthur stood up._

"_Who was it who diagnosed it?" He hugged his wife and looked sternly on Madam Pomfrey._

"_Dra…" In that moment turned Ginny in her bed, cutting her of, with her eyes wide open._

"_Ginny! My love, how are you?" Molly hurried forward and embraced her tightly. _

"_I'm fine ma, I guess… What has happened?" She looked around disoriented. Molly kept on hugging her and hushing as she cried of happiness. Arthur frowned and looked at Madam Pomfrey._

"_Who?" _

"_Draco Malfoy."_

_End of flashback_

Ginny sighed at the thought. It hurt her pride that it was Malfoy who had rescued her life, even if it was a small thing, but she had him to thank for her life.

It was thanks to him that there hadn't been an epidemic. A Mockflax virus is deadly for those who get sick and if they don't get help fast they die. It spreads quickly through the air and both Prof. Flitwick and Malfoy had to be tested before they could join the others again.

She crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't like this at all…

**--------------------------------------------------------**

"Do you even know what this means Draco?" Blaise voice was loud as he declared.

"This means, that she owe you a favour! You saved her life; she feels guilty and has to repay us! It's brilliant, bloody brilliant!" He was wandering around the common room as he spoke.

"We can make her do anything! We can make her do our homework all term! We ca…" Draco sighed and decided to cut him of before he got _to_ into it.

"Blaise I think you forget _one_ small thing. She owes ME! So it's up to me what she must do." He smirked.

"But you owe _me _one mate. Remember dear old Pansy?" He smirked back at Malfoy who seem a bit uncomfortable now. Blaise had under the week helped him avoid her. Malfoy had realized since his dad wasn't out there, owling him to keep up the good reputation by going out with a pure-blood girl. So now Malfoy thought was the time to get rid of her. Though it was harder then he thought she was _very _intrusive. She followed him constantly; she even waited on him in the Men's room, waiting to interrogate him. But lucky for him, McGonagall heard the shouting and sat her in detention for the whole week. He stared at Blaise.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh yes I would! Are we forgetting that we're Slytherin's here?" He stood right infront of Draco.

"What if we…?"

"You'll not tell her that I still like her Blaise, cause if you do I…"

"Not Pansy you idiot! Weaslette! What if we make her go out with her! Potters probably coming back soon and if he finds out!" He pretended to crush someone inside his fist.  
"Bang! He's heartbroken!" He started to laugh hysterically, whilst Draco stared at him when the meaning of the words sank in.

"Yes!"

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**a/n** This is zee third chapter! Please read and review, or no don't so that, if you don't read it, don't review, at least that's what I'm thinking. All the chapters are short, but it is because if they're not my fingers will faint! P.S. if you find out what the connection between all the headlines on the chapter/story is I'll give you a cookie!


	4. From the Inside

Woot! A chapter! Finally!

**Man-I'm-getting-tired-of-these-Disclaimers: **As stated before I do not own Harry Potter neither do I own his wand, shoes, glasses or even Draco drool … _-mutters- _Stupid Rowling…

Though I _do_ own The Mockflax! dances around and as I haven't updated in, what a month (!) snickers I'm giving you an extra long! Aren't you proud?! sobs 'Cause I've seen that all the other authors chapters are so damn long and mine are, like 2 pages?! Plus my grammar is way better now, so don't judge my three first chapters!

**--------------------------------------------------------**

_I don't want to achieve immortality through my work... I want to achieve it through not dying._

**_Woody Allen_****_  
_**(Doesn't that fit for Voldy?)

**--------------------------------------------------------**

Ginny was rather depressed where she was, stuck in the hospital wing. She heaved a sigh and swung a leg over the bedside. It took a while but soon the other followed. She stood up rather shaky, and went over to the window. Outside the sun was shining and watched longing at some of the older students, she assumed, who teased the giant squid. They had long sticks which they poked the squid's tentacles with. One in particularly brave student, a dark haired girl went toward the shore and touched the tentacles that were resting on the beach. After a while they got tired and went inside the castle again. Ginny heaved another sigh and walked around in the closed ward.

"Typical me!" She muttered to herself while she walked around. She had been here around a week and hasn't got to see anyone! Not even Madam Pomfrey! She was _"contagious" …_ her food came at certain times, appearing out of nowhere on the desk and with them the homework… She made a grimace; she must be the last in her classes by now.

"Stupid trio leaving me behind, stupid Luna who had to bring a dangerous animal in her ba…" She stopped right in that thought. Luna was her friend and it wasn't her fault. She sat down on the desk and took one of the books there. _Magical Diseases and how to cure them_. She flipped open the book. The stiff new spine had creased, opening immediately to the page she'd been looking for.

**_Mockflax_.**  
**A Mockflax is the name on the disease as it's the name on the animal. A Mockflax is very like a porcupine, though small, round and have thorns. With that the similarities ends. An angry Mockflax is very aggressive and its bit is highly-toxic. When bitten the victim gets nauseous, the world fading, and sometimes hallucinations. This is the first stadium. After that the infected falls in to dark dreams, depending on the person, and the Mockflax, it varies from time to time on how long it takes to fall asleep. In this stadium it's rather important to get help, or the infected may risk not wake up again.**

Ginny shut the book close. She had read it so many times she could recite it in her sleep. She gulped. The following part still made her shiver just by the thought of it.

**If the infected don't wake up, she starts to scream and scream, and the poison settles in the nerve threads, making an illusionized pain in the body, they then start to cramp, badly. After a while the poison hits the brain and the organs shut down, one after one…**

She shook her head to clear her mind. For once in her life, she was actually glad Malfoy existed. If it wasn't for him they wouldn't know what it was, well they might have but it could have been too late. Now she was only contagious, for _what_ she didn't know, and didn't want to know either. Ginny smiled sourly to herself._ Looks like he'd done something nice for once…_ She thought to herself._ Now that's a thought no one should hear._

She returned to her bed, lay down carefully, it still hurt everywhere, why she didn't know as Madam Pomfrey, who usually was a talking lady, was very quiet when around Ginny. She just ignored her when she changed her sheets, which was the only time she actually came in to Ginny. And when Ginny asked, she shrugged and hurried out again. Ginny sighed once again. It was tiring to think about it too much. She picked up her wand from the bedside table and entertained herself by stunning the flies that zoomed around in the roof, as she sat around and waited, as she had for a long time.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

Ginny woken up the next morning when she heard a soft voice founding it's way into her ears. She opened her eyes and bolted up, eyes wide open. In front of her a tall, thin girl sat next to her bed, her eyes closed and her hand played with her wand. She was singing a slow lullaby to a melody Ginny never heard before. The girl's face was long and noble with the corners of her mouth twitched up. The girl didn't seem to notice that Ginny was awake. Ginny stared at the person before her. She hadn't seen a person in days, and now suddenly someone was by her bedside, _singing_! Ginny gave in to the urge of rubbing her eyes and the girl snapped her eyes open and locked eyes with Ginny. Ginny gaped, the eyes gazing into her caramel, were a shade of dark violet. The girl smiled and shook her red hair from her face. Ginny noted it was a much darker shade then her own, almost wine red actually. It curled around her face, falling out from the buns on the sides of her head. The girl raised her eyebrows interested and cocked her head. Ginny closed her mouth, and blushed.

"Who are you?" Ginny said curiously after an awkward silence. The girl grinned and quickly stood up.

"Aria Partana, at your service." She bowed and winked, her eyes glittering. She had a small accent very like Fleur's, though with a distinct "Americanized" pronunciation. Ginny stared. The girl _was_ tall, probably as tall as Harry had been last time she saw him, though no where _near_ Ron. She had a slender frame and long legs. She gracefully walked over and sat down beside Ginny on her bed instead of sitting down in the chair again. Ginny jumped back in shock. _I must be dreaming!_ She thought confused. The girl examined her amused then shrugged casually.

"The chairs at this place are very uncomfortable!" She put on the grin again.

"You must be Ginevra Weasley, right?" Ginny nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Ginvera." Ginny took her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you to, Aria, call me Ginny." She frowned. "Why are you here? I mean it's not exactly an open ward…" She stumbled with her words. Aria just kept smiling.

"I know, but the Head-Mistress Minerva sent me here. I'm immune to Mockflax." Ginny listened confused to her before the words sunk in. _Head-mistress_And with an impact the reality hit her. Dumbledore was dead. She looked surprised at her. _? Minerva? Never heard a student say that! _

"Immune? How come? It didn't say in the books that that was possible!" She narrowed her eyes and watched her more thoroughly. She noticed the Gryffindor crest on her pullover. "Are you in Gryffindor? I've never seen you before!" She sat up straighter and swung her legs over the edge of the bed to sit beside her. Aria sighed and sat back in a more comfortable position, leaning against the wall.

"I see this will take some time." She noted and grinned. She did that often Ginny noticed. "Well, how about I take it from the beginning?" Without waiting for an answer she continued briskly. "My mother is a witch and my father is a muggle. I don't see him a lot. He and mum are divorced. They divorced last summer actually and mum and I moved here to get away from him. I went to Beauxbatons before, as it was there or here, and I had to improve ma French! I'm from Sweden actually." She said with a wry smile. "Plus, Beauxbatons is a girl's only school and my mother are like a nun. And of course there was the itsy, bitsy problem with my condition. When I was 4 my _dear_ big sister, the moron she's oldest by the way, my other 2 sisters are younger then me, well, she walked with me out in the forest. And, of course as the clutz I was…" Ginny hid a smile, couldn't see that she had been a clutz. Aria was gracefully draped over the rear of her bed. Ginny could never be 'Draped gracefully', maybe spread over something but not 'draped'. Aria didn't notice and just kept going. "I fell into a Mockflax nest. As my mother is a Medi-Witch, she knew what to do but my condition was so bad they needed special treatment." She paused for air and continued with the same bored voice. Ginny had just started to wonder if you could talk this long without fainting.

"In la France they had specialists and I was put at Saint. Catharine's hospital. I stayed there until I was 6, and they kept treat me with potions till I was about 12. I still take them every month and I have one to you right now, then the potions master will brew some more." She added with a wink. "Then my mum and dad divorced and that's how I ended up here. I actually arrived this morning, and at breakfast the sorting hat put me in Gryffindor. Then Minerva asked me if I could go up here and talk to you, and that how I ended up here. With a carrot headed, walking pyjamas." She grinned and looked at Ginny's too big pyjamas. Ginny who had listened breath taken at the words pouring out blushed hard and pulled a hand through her hair. Her pyjamas had been her mum's old one and it was at least 6 sizes to big for her

"Just kidding, love." Aria winked, Ginny decided to switch back to the subject.

"So, you come from Sweden, you are immune to Mockflax, are a newly sorted Gryffindor and know French." Ginny summarized it. It was still rather confusing this situation. But she enjoyed the new girl's company. Aria nodded happily.

"How about you?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm youngest out of 8 siblings, all guys, and my mum and dad are both magical and my dad works at the ministry." She said the last part with a face. "My oldest brother Bill is working at Gringotts and is engaged with Phlegm." At Aria's confused look she added. "She is a part-veela with a terrible French accent." She smiled at Aria teasingly. "The second oldest is named Charlie. He's in Rumania working with Dragons. Then there is Percy, he's a total jerk! The only thing that connects him with our family anymore is that he has red hair!" The last part ended up yelling as she got worked up and Aria looked at her surprised. Ginny calmed down and mumbled a sorry before continuing. "Well he is, he abandoned his family for the work so we don't talk about him to much. Then there are the twins, Gred and Forge, no Fred and George. They are hilarious! Ever been at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes? They are my brothers too." Aria grinned and laughed.

"Of course I've been there! Bought a Skiving Snackbox there like yesterday!" Ginny grinned back and straightened proud. "I know, they're magnificent." Her face darkened. "

And then there is Ronald." Her eyes flashed. "He is the most utterly, gruesome, overprotective, horrible human being on this earth! But he is my brother, and I love him, even though he left me behind with some of my friends…" The last part ended up muttering. Ginny was really in a funny mood today, she hadn't talked this easily to anyone in about a year when the dream team ventured out to find the horcrux. She looked up to see Aria eye her wary. Aria smiled a comforting smile.

"Don't worry; you probably have other friends here!" Her eyes were carin but showed a bit of sadness.

"Yeah, they're great, but they aren't in my classes." Her brows furrowed into a knit.

"Which year where you in again?"

"6th." Aria said and stood up. "You should probably get dressed and then drink this Potion." She hurled up a fragile looking bottle from somewhere inside her rob and put it on the bedside table. "You'll be out of here like lightning then." Aria smiled and headed toward the door. Ginny bit her lip.

"Aria wait!" Aria turned around slowly.

"Yes? " She sounded a bit exited, or was it Ginny's immagination?

"Do want to have a tour around the castle after I'm done here?" Ginny could smack her head, but this was the best after 'Hey! How about we become mates and do stuff!' Though it sounded good now when she thought of it. But Aria grinned bigger then ever and nodded.

"I'll wait outside then, don't worry I'll talk to Poppy." With a cryptic smile and a wave she walked through the wall leaving a puzzled Ginny behind.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**a/n **Not much Draco PoV in this chapter, none at all actually, though don't worry, he'll get most of the attention in the next one!


	5. A place for my head

**A/N **YEAH! COUNTING WRONG KEEPS THE BRAIN HEALTHY!!! The Weasley's aren't 8 siblings but 7! I think I might have counted Percy two times…**  
**I am not to happy about the scene between Aria and Ginny in the last chapter but the writer block HAD to come out in some way…

I want to tell you all something, it's an advice from my friend, Victoria… _Poop is brown and tastes shitty. _She tried to "Help" when I had a writer block, she wanted me to add that in Draco's talk to Blaise, with that over I'll resume to the story…

It is easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend

**William Blake**

"POOF!" Draco woke up with a jolt. A pillow hit him in the head, he turned around.

Blaise stood by the door and grinned like a maniac.  
"Hey! Wake up mate! Classes start in about 40 minutes and I would love to have some breakfast before that!" Blaise stated and conjured out more pillows he sent Draco's way. Draco cursed and took up his wand from the bedside table and quickly sent a pillow straight at Blaise's face. He smirked satisfied. Blaise responded with a jet of water coming his way. Draco ducked.

"I was supposed to take a shower anyway Blaise, no worries…" Draco drawled. Blaise just laughed at him and continued sending pillows.

"Bloody morning people! Not healthy to bee this happy this early…" Draco muttered and disentangled himself from his sheets and stood up. Blaise already fully dressed, were leaning on the door and studied his finger nails, looked like the pillows had flown by their own accord. Draco glared at him and made his way to the bathroom and took a hot shower, steam filling the entire bathroom. After a good twenty minutes the water turned ice-cold and Draco yelped, he could hear Blaise laughing. Draco got out and got dressed. He heard Blaise rummaging his room behind the door and snickered to himself, he knew he was after his storage of Honeyduke's chocolate. And he was right, after a few minutes a strangled cry was heard and Draco laughed. His trap had worked just fine it seemed. He stretched for his hair gel and dropped dead as he saw himself in the mirror. His hair, if possible, was even blonder then before, longer too, falling roughly around his face. And his muscles showed of under his thin, pale skin too, Quiditich training had paid of. He touched one of the long scars Potter gave him last year and followed it down across his chest to his hip. It had healed rather well but it was still there. "Battle memories" his father would have called them. Unintentionally he made a disgusted face. He hadn't seen his father since he was put away in Azkaban. He had spent his summer under Snape's protection in his house, his mother spending many resources of getting Draco of the hook. He smirked and put down the gel again. He didn't want to follow his father's footsteps; he walked paths no one walked before. He smiled slightly and pulled on his pitch-black robe, letting his hair be untamed. He now realized why girl's like Parkinson followed him around, he had matured over summer. Not only physically, but psychological as well.

He noticed that Blaise raised his eyebrows when he came out but he soon dropped it. He waved his hand in front of Draco. The fingers were blue and started to become greenish.

"Your sodding pot plant nearly chewed my fingers of!" He raged. Draco laughed at him and strode out of the room. As Head boy he had privileges. One was that he had a spare room which was used as a room for Blaise. He walked down the stairs down to the common room he shared with the Head Girl. He frowned at the thought. As there weren't many people back at Hogwarts this year there hadn't been a Head Girl and he suspected that McGonagall should pick some younger prefect then a 7th. He smirked, that would be great, performing rounds with a little scared 6th year. Blaise was muttering behind him, trying to fix his hand, which had swollen and now had a defined shade of green.

"It was my wand-hand! I can't even cast a darn spell!" Blaise bursted. Draco rolled his eyes and whirled around. He snatched Blaise hand and pointed his wand at his fingers.

"Episkey Fictum!" He said simply and a silvery light bursted out of the wand tip. The light consumed the hand for a moment and suddenly there was a flash and Blaise hand was fully healed. Draco arched an eyebrow. Blaise looked at his hand suspiciously; he wriggled his fingers and looked up to Draco. He nodded a thank you and strode out of the portrait hole before him. Draco snorted and followed amused.

The hallway was nearly abandoned when they came down from the 5th floor, it felt odd somehow. He hadn't got quite used to instead of the dungeons he had to walk up the staircase. Suddenly all the students bursted out from nowhere, going in all possible directions. He thought he saw one running into a wall. . He pushed his way through the students who were heading to their classes. Blaise followed him quietly though at some points he walked beside him. It was at one of these periods Blaise suddenly whispered in his ear.

"Parkinson, 9 o'clock." Draco nodded sharply and instead of heading to the great hall he made a sharp turn and took cover in an alcove. From the shadows he saw Blaise whistle a light melody with his hands shoved in his robe and continue to the Great Hall. He was cut of when Parkinson made his way to him. Draco made a face, if it was possible Pansy Parkinson looked even more detesting then usual. She had her short, dark hair up in two pigtails and had a sickening smile plastered across her face. He sighed when he saw Blaise shrug and walk away, to his disappointment, Pansy stalked away after him. Draco sighed, no opportunity to sit by the Slytherin table today. His stomach growled and He groaned. _This is just great! How am I now going to get something?! _He knew Pansy would pester Blaise whole breakfast. He was thinking hard where he was in the protecting shadows in the alcove. He knew that the kitchen was closed for the students now a days, not even the Prefects were supposed to be down there. If only he had his invisibility cloak, but it was safely tucked beside his guardian pot plant. Then he got it, he didn't have to sit by the Slytherin table. He smirked and drew his wand. He pointed it at his hair and the strands before his eyes started to darken from the light blonde to dark brown. He quickly shoved his Head boy badge away and mumbled a spell to hide his Slytherin mark on the robe. He sighed and gazed at the never-ending stream of pupils when suddenly a movement near him caught his attention. He was about to step out when a bag dropped near his hiding spot and he backed against the wall even harder. A red headed female bent down and picked up her books while cursing loudly. Draco stifled a snort, typically Weasley. Then he looked closer on the girl, she hadn't the distinguished Weasley red hair, it was a darker and deeper shade. And now when he thought of it, she was a lot taller then her as well and Weaslette was up in the hospital wing. The girl's head snapped up and looked on him, though he was certain she couldn't actually see him. He gaped, only to shut his mouth closed again, gape wasn't something he did. The eyes that searched for him was a bright violet colour. She stood up briskly.

"I know you're in there so stop staring at me!" She said hotly, the people around her staring at her. Draco quickly stepped out and looked nervously around; he pulled a hand through his messy dark hair.

"Be quiet girl!" He hushed harshly. She raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to reply. Draco's eyes widened and he saw Pansy made his way out of the Great Hall. Even if his hair was changed from the easily recognized blonde she would still recognize his face. He did the first thought that crossed his mind. He grabbed the girl and covered her mouth with his. She stiffened and stared at him and her eyes narrowed to slits she struggled and his hands and lips felt a burning feeling. He ignored it and dragged them to the alcove again and there they stood when Pansy walked by with out noticing them. The girl pulled back and glared at him. Her eyes flared with anger. Now the slightly burning feeling had increased and Draco found himself letting her go with a jolt. He stared at his hand and then the girl.  
"What was that about?!" She whispered angry. Draco smirked at her.

"You, my dear, have just had a one in a lifetime experience, be glad." He sneered and looked over her shoulder to see if the coast was clear. He saw no one out in the corridor and he sighed relieved and made a motion to walk away, but no such look.

"Oh no! You're not going anywhere until I've had an explanation!" She stated calmly and blocked his path with her arm. She now smiled wide. He locked eyes with her, his grey one bore into her purple.

"I'm afraid that would have to wait for another time, as I see it, we both are late for class." He pushed his way past her and continued down the hallway toward the Potions classroom. He heard her laugh behind him.

"Just so you know it, your hair's turning grey old man!" She shouted amused after him before she walked of. Draco frowned and looked at his hair. He fumbled after his wand.

"Shit!"

Ginny had showed Aria around the castle after talked with madam Pomfrey who sternly told her to remember to go to the hospital wing when needed the potion. She claimed that it worked best when fresh. Aria had had a great time that day as they had the day of when Ginny showed where all the classrooms were. They soon decided to take a stroll around the grounds before lunch after Ginny had showed her the greenhouses. The sun was shining over the grounds and the September breeze played with their hair as they walked towards the lake. Ginny's long auburn hair and Aria's shorter and curlier, dark red. They walked in silence side by side, each respectively in their own thoughts. Aria was smiling to herself. She felt so happy right now, she had a new friend by her side, it was a whole new beginning to be here and the professors had let her skip a grade in some classes. She was now taking the 7th year subjects Potions, Transfiguration and Defence against the Dark Arts. And, she stifled a small laugh; Ginny was transferred up in those two as well, though she didn't know it yet. Life was brilliant sometimes. She pursed her lips; she could have moved up in all classes if she wanted, that was the downside of Beauxbatons, you learn too much for your age. But Aria had the strangest ability to "sneak-peak" if you want call it that, she merrily "checked" things up. So when she was up in the headmistress office earlier she saw the list that Ginny Weasley was going to be transferred in as well. Aria decided quickly that after she had been up to visit Ginny she wouldn't know anyone else from her house later on so she narrowed it down to the ones Ginny were going to have. Maybe they would become friends, if not; she could always tell Minerva that she changed her mind. She thought that the head-mistress had understood that because she had had a small tint of knowledge in her eyes. She knew that Ginny should be delivered an owl by breakfast tomorrow with the news.

Aria turned her attention back to the lake. It really was beautiful, the sunset throwing of it's reflection on the surface making the lake a shining twin to the sky above it. Aria noticed that Ginny was regarding her curiously.  
"I know I'm beautiful but you'll burn two holes in me if you keep staring." She smiled and looked at Ginny. Ginny blinked and smiled back arching her eyebrows.

"What?" Aria asked.

"Nothing, sorry just me thinking you sound like someone I truly despise!."

"Apology accepted. Is this someone handsome?"  
"Look it's that! Urgh, you remind me of Malfoy when you do that." Ginny snorted. Aria looked surprised.

"Who's 'Melfoy'?" Ginny giggled and then rolled her eyes.

"Wouldn't want him to hear you say that!" She giggled then heaved a sigh. Aria thought she saw some grieving in her eyes before she continued.

"Draco Malfoy is the most, arrogant, stuck-up know-it-all, filthy rich, bloody person on this school. He is awful! He constantly bullies people, insults them and constantly has his 'bodyguards' Crabbe and Goyle, with him everywhere to beat up anyone who doesn't agree with his opinion. He's a part of one of the last living Purebloods family's alive and his dad lives for bribing the ministry. Girls 'Swoon' over him and then he uses them for a good shag!" Ginny was really worked up now, she pacing and kicking away leafs as she did. Aria stared at Ginny, not actually understanding the information she gave her. She held up her hand and stopped Ginny.

"So, is he a good guy or a bad guy?"

"He is definitely a _bad _guy! He's the crowned Prince of Slytherin, for heavens sake!" Ginny burst out.

"Don't forget to mention my dashing good looks." A smooth male voice drawled. Ginny turned around and glared at the speaker.

"Speaking of the devil…" Ginny muttered darkly.

"I just loved you knickers Weaslette, what colour was them, green?"

"Oh, sod of Ferret!" She said annoyed and blushed. Aria stared at the boy. He was rather tall, taller then her she could see that. He had a pointed face with an amused expression plastered over his face though his Stormy-grey eyes were dancing with fire. His platinum-blonde hair reflected the dying sun. Aria would probably think he was attractive if she didn't stand over those things. Though she could see why Ginny said that girls "swooned" over him. She somehow recognized him from somewhere. The boy raised his eyebrows and looked in her eyes before turning to Ginny once more. _Aha! It's him!_

"Grown a backbone have we?" He smirked. Ginny snorted and crossed her arms.

"Watch it Malfoy! The Auror's might come back to get you." Draco's face flashed with anger. And Ginny hold her chin high.

"Watch your mouth Weasel!"

"Why don't you shove one of the new brooms daddy bought you up your ass?!" Draco's face darkened.

"Really!" The distance closed in between them.

"Yeah! Where are your gooms Malfoy? Couldn't find their way out of the castle?" Ginny mocked him. They drew their wands. Aria looked terrified at Ginny and then at this, Draco boy. She shook her head and decided to get in before it got nasty; she had the upper hand after all. She stepped forward and drew herself up, almost matching the Malfoy boy's height. He stared confused at her first but then it fell back to the angry face he had to begin with.

"Hey, stop it you two! You act like children!" Aria shouted and waved with her arms in between the couple.  
"Stay out of this Aria!" Ginny's voice was dangerously low. The Malfoy kid jerked his head annoyingly.

"Yeah listen to Weaslette, don't stick your pretty nose where it doesn't belong." He moved his hand in a shooing gesture. Aria shook her head.

"Really, this is just childish! I won't move until you both have put away your wands!" She crossed her arms over her chest and stood her ground. Ginny glared at her and Draco mirrored the expression, both looked like they were struck by lightning and it was all _her_ fault. She hid a smile. She then jumped when she felt a hand that gently squeezed her arm.

"Really mate, listen to her, she have a point. We don't want the teacher' to find us like this?" Three pairs of eyes snatched up to the speaker, Aria turning around so startled that she tripped and fell over. She braced herself for the impact but before she touched the ground a pair of strong arms caught her around the waist and helped her up again. Aria blushed, not much, she had the blessing of not showing of her embarrassment as much as others, but you could still se fragments of it working up her neck. She dusted of her clothes and peered at the boy. He had dark olive skin and dark messy hair.

"Well, thank you dear knight!" She tried to shake of the blush with a cheerful tone and looked up in the dark-blue eyes that were glittering with amusement. She stared. _Wow…_ Aria had quite an obsession with eye colour and these pair of eyes had caught her attention. He grinned and swept her to her feet.

"To you service, m'lady." He bowed and took her hand and brushed his lips to the skin. "Blaise Zabini to your service, and who might you be? I haven't seen you around here before?" Aria smiled as well and cocked her head and she shuddered when he kissed her hand.

"Arianna Partana. A pleasure to meet such a gentleman Mr. Zabini. And no, you wouldn't have seen me around, I arrived yesterday." She raised her eyebrows and winked. She took her hand back form his grasp and turned back to Ginny and Draco. Blaise eyes twinkled with amusement as he grinned widely and also turned to face the two strugglers. Ginny and Draco were staring at their friends respectively.

"Really mate, you should've learned by now that duels should be where no one sees you!" Zabini's drawled bored. Aria nodded to his words and motioned toward Draco Malfoy and stretched out her hand. She smiled disarmingly.

"Don't think we were introduced properly before, even though I've heard a bit charming things about you since then, it never beats the real thing. Arianna Partana."

Ginny stared at Aria when Zabini interrupted and _flirted_ with her, because it was obvious that was what it was, and her eyes widened when she flirted _back!_ She became even more chocked when Malfoy stopped his misbelieved staring at Blaise and grasped Aria's hand. Ginny had to blink, did she see right? And had they met before? This was to confusing for Ginny to coop with. She glanced at Zabini, he looked as confused as her, but he hid it better then her. Only his eyebrows betraying him, they were almost up in his carbon-black hair.

"Draco Malfoy." Malfoy shook Aria's hand. "Don't believe rumours, they can always be…" He throwed a glance at Ginny. "… deceiving." Ginny noticed the smirk growing in the corners of his mouth. He let Aria's hand go. She noticed how Aria winked to her behind his back. She gaped back. Somehow had Aria successfully made Draco forget that he was about to hex Ginny into oblivion, _and_ unintentionally manage to flirt with Hogwarts prince Charming. Ginny put her wand back in her robes, she still held a cautious eye on Ferret boy, he didn't like him before and she didn't like him better now. Draco turned his back against her as he continued to speak to Aria.

"I'm sorry for my rude behaviour this morning but I was desperate." He said and smirked. Aria laughed a silver laugh.

"Yeah, sure. If you want to call it that, then ok for me!" She winked and Malfoy looked uncomfortable. Ginny narrowed her eyes. _What is going on? _Aria stretched out a hand and took a few strands of his hair in her hand. Malfoy looked at her suspiciously and Aria laughed once more, grinning wide.

"I see your hair is a more, ah how shall I put it? _Younger_ colour?" She let him go and then turned to Ginny, leaving a blushing Malfoy behind her. Ginny stifled a giggle. Aria was good! Blaise apparently thought the same as his shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter. Aria stretched out her hand against Ginny and she grabbed it.

"Come darling, or else we'll get late for lunch." Aria drawled and turned to give a quick wink to Blaise before dragging Ginny with her toward the castle, leaving an embarrassed Malfoy and a grinning Zabini behind them. Ginny turned and poked out her tongue at them before she followed Aria. When they were without reach for the boys Ginny stopped.

"Now what was _that_ about!?" She crossed her arms over her chest and Aria sighed and sat down on a rock.

"What do you mean? About Draco?" Ginny sat down beside her.

"No I mean the lovely recipe on Pumpkin pie we were discussing before they interrupt..." She said sarcastic. Aria rolled her eyes.

"Well, before I came up too se you this morning I was walking down toward transfiguration. And it was so many people all storming around and I didn't know where to go…"

"You walked _down_ to get to transfiguration? It's just two corridors to the left from the common room!" Aria's face light up.

"Aha! That was why I didn't found the classroom! I have a terrible sense for directions… Luckily Minerva found me and told me to walk up to see you instead. Well anyway, I was just outside the Great hall when some moron bumped into me so I dropped my bag! A whole bottle of ink destroyed for nothing! And it was then I felt something prickle in my neck, and I looked in the direction of the feeling and in a dark corner stood Draco staring at me like I was some sort of freak!" Ginny started to giggle and shoved her hand in her mouth to stop it. "I got angry as I already was late and told him to stop stare. He then came out and looked like a scared rabbit and suddenly he pulled me in the corner and _kissed_ me!" Her voice rising without difficulty. Ginny was giggling like a maniac now, she couldn't help it, the sound of it was just so, _impossible/_

"You're kidding me!" You can't actually mean that!" But Aria nodded gravely.

"It's true! Then he walked of without explaining. Though he did look around before he went." She added with a thought. Ginny looked curiously on her when she suddenly remembered something.

"What about the hair?" Aria started to giggle to.

"He hadn't blonde hair that morning, it was all brown! And when he walked away the brown melted away and he looked like he had grey hair!" Now the both girl was giggling uncontrollable, they looked like they were small kids, not 16 year olds. They probably sat there half an hour laughing at the pictures Aria's explaniation conjured up in their head. After a while Ginny looked at her Wiz-watch. The muggle ones didn't work on Hogwarts grounds so her mum had dug deep in their savings and bought her a Wiz-watch. They were expensive but they were worth it.

"It's time for lunch now." She offered her arm. "Oh _m'lady_ let your _brave knight_ escort you to the castle." Aria punched her on the arm.

"Stop, it was nothing like that!"

"Didn't look like that…"

"Do you want to hang upside down again Ginevra?"

"Ah, no. I've had enough excitement for today actually."

**A/N **Well I've finally realized that isn't about getting the most reviews, it's about writing for yourself, for your own entertainment. I only want to share to others who might think they like them to. So from now on, I'm never going to ask anyone to review. You have a choice and I'm not pushing you… So, if the sentimental crap that is basically written to make you feel bad and review more is done, I'll remind you of the purple button down in the left corner. Click it, you know you want to! I'm not making you, just encouraging!

P.S. To all you Slytherin's out there…

_**S **is for the Shrewd hearts we have…  
**L **is for the Luck grazing our features…  
**Y **is for theYearn we cannot show…**  
T **is for the Tears no one sees…  
**H **is for the Heart's with a lock of stone…**  
E **is for the Eerie abilities inside us…**  
R **is for the Raw power in our hands…**  
I **is for the Illusion hiding our feelings…**  
N **is for the Naïve people around us who do not understand…_

_-Salazar Slytherin our true father-_

_Put this in your profile if you are a **true** Slytherin_


End file.
